Nothing Else
by Godsliltippy
Summary: Cesar needs a good smack up-side the head, but what he gets is close enough. OneShot because I really need Cesar to get a good talking to!


Disclaimer – I do not own Generator Rex or any of its Characters.

AN – Time for some Bro-Bro intervention -.- I just need this cause this show is tearing up my heart!

Haley is my OC, introduced in Eleventh Hour, and further developed in A Gift Undone. I'm technically using her now to blow off some steam.

**Nothing Else**

by Tippy

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The order read to oversee a delivery at an off site location in Pennsylvania. It was simple. His only company was the pilot who now sat in the cockpit of the Providence ship. The only problem now, the delivery was late.

Cesar leaned against the ship, scribbling on a tablet as he waited. As long as he could continue his work while on assignment, he was content. Even the cacophony coming from the carnival a block away didn't bother him.

His mind was wondering over equations when a nudge to his arm caught his attention. He turned, shocked to see the figure who had sneaked up beside him.

"Hi." Haley said, simply.

"What are you doing here?" Cesar looked confused, shutting off the tablet. Since she had joined Rex's team, having Haley anywhere near Providence left him feeling anxious.

"Hmm, I thought the order was pretty clear." She smirked, "You were to come pick up a package."

His confusion deepened. "How did-"

"I worked for Providence for years. I've got friends who can help get a simple order over to the lead scientist." She held up an envelop, but tucked it into her vest before he could take it. "We need to talk first."

He followed her hesitantly as she stepped away from the ship. They made their way to a bench, Haley turning to face him as he sat.

"What's this all about?" Cesar asked.

She took a deep breath, seeming to go over words she'd had running through her mind for quite a while. "I know, for the past year, you've been focused on fixing what happened, and I understand why thats so important to you. Its important to a lot of people."

He nodded, still not sure what this was all about.

"And even though we don't agree with a lot of what Providence is doing, we understand why you need to be there."

Surprised, Cesar felt a small weight lift off his shoulders at her words, but he couldn't help the nervousness that was building.

"But, you need to realize there are things in life that are important enough to step away from work for, even for just a short time."

"This is about Rex?" He sighed, "He can take care of himself. The work I'm doing could save everyone infected by the nanites. He needs to understand this."

"Cesar, he does understand, but thats not the point." She pursed her lips, calming herself before she continued. "He knows you have an obligation to your work, and he has all of us for support, but sometimes, just for a little while, he needs a brother."

He couldn't seem to find an answer to this as she looked on expectantly.

"He is the only brother you have, and you the only family that really knows him. Wouldn't life be better if you did succeed in fixing the nanites and still had a family who cared to know you? Just one day, Cesar. Thats all he needs to know he's worth something to you."

"He's worth a lot to me. I thought he knew that." He frowned, "But, my work-"

"Can wait." She pulled out the envelop again and smiled. "Plus, you're pilot isn't supposed to leave until I give him the go-ahead."

He took the envelope and started opening it, pulling out its contents. "Tickets?"

"To the carnival." She gestured down the road. "He's technically waiting for me, but I think this switch is worth it." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Just one day. Let him know that you're still his big brother."

He smiled, standing from the bench with her. "Thank you. I guess it has been a while."

"Understatement of the century," She followed him down the street for a moment before stopping at her vehicle. "Oh, one more thing." In one quick movement, she reached up and kissed him, amused by the jolt that went through him. As she pulled away, she lifted the tablet and smiled at his disbelief. "No work while you're bonding!" And with that she was gone, leaving Cesar in a mixture of frustration and amusement.

He found his brother leaning against the park fence, mindlessly watching as people passed by.

"Hola, mijo!" Cesar greeted cheerfully.

"Cesar?" Rex looked surprised and confused, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you wanted to go to the Carnival." He waved the two tickets.

"Sweet!" He took the ticket offered to him, "But I was supposed to meet Haley here."

"Who do you think I heard it from." They smiled, Cesar placing a hand on his brother's shoulder to lead him to the park entrance. "I'm sorry I haven't been the best brother lately."

Rex just smiled, taking the lead, "Okay! So they've got this roller coaster that we're gonna ride at least five times! Plus, super chilidogs that are longer than foot-long hotdogs."

Cesar laughed, letting the thoughts of equations and experiments fade to the back of his mind. Today, he was a big brother, nothing else.

The End!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wheee! I hope this got all the feelings across appropriately x.x Cesar neeeeeeds to be a big brother ;.; even just for a day! Darn it!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
